Inseparable
by Fireminer
Summary: "Actually, there are things worse than death, my dear. Let's me tell you a story. It all start in a late Spring day on Japan...


**Inseparable**

"Father..." Asked a blonde teenage girl in France. She is currently sitting in the back seat of her father's car. The girl look completely normal, even beautiful if not for that eye patch on her left eyes.

"What do you want to ask, my dear?" His father answered. He is in late 30s or so, a pair of glasses on the wisdom Parisian face. He shares his daughter yellow hair and cheerfulness, although it has been clouded by the recent event.

"Is there anything worse than death?" Both of them are wearing black attire and solemn faces - the outside of two person whom just attended a funeral.

The man stay quiet for a few minutes before finally spoke:

"Actually, there are things worse than death, my dear. Let's me tell you a story. It all start in a late Spring day on Japan...

* * *

... How long has it been?...

Exactly 12 years.

12 years of what?

12 years of pain, of suffering, of regretness.

12 years without him...

But that doesn't matter now, for if this ritual success, she will meet her beloved Ichika again. For one night, the realms of Hell, Heaven and Earth meet together for this couple to be reunited...

Houki began with lighten up the candles and the Incense-burner by three sticks. She then sat down and start chanting. The long forgotten words, only could be found in the oldest Shinto manuscripts, now being whispered by a miko in white. The atmosphere soon filled with the heat and intense fragrant, but when she finished chanting, a hostile cold wind blew in, bringing with it a heavy fog. Houki's eyes became heavier, and not for long did she gave up for the sleepiness...

* * *

...W...a..ke... up!

Huh?

"Wake up, my Hana (flower)! Wake up!"

"... Ichi... ICHIKA!" Yes, that is him for sure. Under Houki's tight hug is the body of a Ichika Orimura. Still that messy black hair, that deep red globes, that familiar warmness... but he seem much older than when he died.

"Ichika (Sob) It's really you! (Sob)" Oh, how much does she yearn for this moment. The usually stoic Houki now cry like a little girl in front of her long lost lover.

"Of course it's me, my Hana! Now, now, please stop crying. You know that I hate to see you shedding tear."

"Pah... Ichika..." Then, Houki and Ichika finally exchanged the kiss. No words could have describe how much passion they put on it. The spark of Love dancing through their eyes, connecting the couples by an inseparable thread. It last for a few minutes until Ichika had to stop for air.

"Hah... Hah... Let's go, my Hana. We've got a sunset to catch!"

* * *

"Here go!" And with that, the three blades collide with each other. They slashed. They stabbed. They dodged... The two opponent engaged in a series of fast-moving-motions. Houki is so graceful that people might mistake that she is performing a ballet. The two katana twirled in her hand, create an invisible web that entangled her enemy in its deathly thread. Ichika's moves, however, not so much appealing. His moves are cold and calculated; but they also carry an air stubbornness and raw power. Nothing is wasted, each move opens the path for another. He twirls his sword around like a Samurai between droves of enemies. Every single one of his actions - a twisted wrist here, a moved leg there... guarantee a fatal death. Two of them join together in this lethal dance, but a serene one nonetheless.

"HYAAHHH!" With a brave roar, Ichika perform an uppercut, and then a horizontal slash that drove away Houki's sword from her hand. However, her other blade is fast enough to take his open side, and soon enough, they now see themself in a tie: Houki has her katana on Ichika's throat, and vice versa...

"HAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, Ichika's laugh filled the air. He then dropped his sword and compliment Houki:

"Well done! Glad to see that your skill has gotten even better than before!"

"Well, I can't just slacking of my training, right?... Ichika!" She came jusst in time to catch a falling Ichika. His muscle now shaking under his own pressure. With Houki help, he slowly sit down and folded his legs.

"...Houki, dear, Could I have this last request?"

"What is it, Ichika?"

"Please play that song. I just want to enjoy your talent before we parted away..."

"H... Hai..." Houki solemnly nodded and began to play her flute.

How many time has he heard it? Countless, but even after 12 years, his feeling still remain the same as his first time. But the tune itself is different. The player is different. We could literally feel the air frozen around Houki. Desperate get heavier and heavier until it now alike to a dark substance. That tune, "The Fallen Sakura Petal", is truly a piece that could connect the realms of death and living. High tones create a harmony that filled the air with a dreading, yet unavoidable truth - nothing last in this glassy world, like a Sakura Petal in the aftermath of Spring. The sound, it flies with the wind, passing through the rustling leaves, making lazy waves on the crystal pond. Houki's lips trembling with every note she made...

The fire in Ichika's eyes slowly becoming smaller. When the last tone finally came like a silent scream, he whispered:

"Hou... ki... It's time..."

"No, Ichika! You can't leave me alone one more time!" Houki frantically hugged him in a desperate attempt to hold back her beloved.

"I wish that I could, but the circle must continue... Please enjoy the fruit that life bring to you..."

"... No... I will follow you to everywhere, no matter if it's Hell or Heaven!"

In an unexpected movement, Houki thrusted the katana through her and Ichika's hearts. Blood poured from her smiling lips. Once again, they could be together forever!

"HOUKI! Why... WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Ichika... I love you... And I would do anything to be with you... Even if it means abandoned my life behind..." Her limbs now getting colder and colder, as the breath of the Shinigami slowly caught up with her.

"Houki... I'm sorry... I should never had return tonight!"

"No, don't sorry... I've never feel so... "Complete" of my self like tonight..." Tears swelled from her pale black eyes. No, not tears of pain and suffering, but tears of joy. She has finally archived the Unison that she has been dreamed of for so long...

Houki once again captured Ichika's lips with her own and poured all her remaining soul into it. Like the Phoenix who burned to the brightest when its life going to end, Houki's aura of passion is so great that Ichika found himself overwhelmed, then give up the resistance in order to return with much equal ferocity. They continued the link even as two, no, their sole union soul slowly ascended to Heaven, where God now open the Gate of Eden wide for his two angels...

And the Sakura tree shedding tears for the couple death, its petals now dyed in one color: Crimson Blood...

* * *

"A tragic story... Poor couple!" Said the silver haired girl, a deep sadness reside in her eyes.

"Yes, it is." The man stopped his car in front of a small brick house with garden. "But it's also a happy story if you see it in another way."

"Why, father?"

"They die together! Imagine the girl continue living without her beloved. A live would be as tormented as a death. That is why, my dear." He then opened the back door for his daughter, light from the house immediately shone on her. "Cherished every moment with your love one, for they might not stand together with you on the harsh road of life."

"Thanks, father!" Once again, the angelic smile return to her face.

"You are welcome, dear! Now let's get inside. Your mother must be really now!" The father point to another woman in an apron standing on the front of his home. Beside the silver hair, the mother look exactly alike to her daughter.

"Mommy!" As the man slowly follow her daughter into their home, he turned his head one last time to the full moon and said:

"Thank you, Master Ichika... May you and Ms. Houki rest in peace and harmony, forever!"

**FIN**

* * *

**A bit messy, right? I wrote this on a sleepless night. And as you see it, the result is here!**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading this, and Have a good day!**


End file.
